Promesas de una novia
by Jessi Cauich
Summary: Sakura ha esperado mucho por una promesa incierta, pero ahora una promesa de casamiento hace tambalear la inexistente relación de sasuke y sakura. Futuro vs anhelo
1. chapter 1

~ En los ultimos momentos fué cuando yo la observé y adoré con la urgencia, el anhelo y la nostalgia de quien sabe, jamás la volverá a ver, entonces... la dejé partir. ~

[ Hola a todos, este es un nuevo proyecto que lleva tiempo en mi mente y al fin decidí plasmarlo y compartirlo ﹏ Intentaré actualizar minimo una vez por semana y agradecería los reviews pues es mi primer trabajo compartido en DEMASIADO tiempo, sin hacerla más larga pasamos al ff ~ Espero lo disfruten (＿) ]

Han pasado varias semanas desde el casamiento de naruto y las cosas han permanecido en calma desde el gran evento que fué la unión de dos de los más importantes ninjas de la aldea, más sin embargo se puede palpar en el ambiente que el amor ha llegado a la generación de ninjas mas problematica de konoha, pues la mayoría de ellos si no estan en una relación ya, están al borde de empezar una pero como siempre, existe una exepción y no es ni más ni menos que cierta pelirosa que aún después de tanto tiempo, sigue esperando al azabache, quién no parece dar señales de vida desde el mensaje en halcón enviado el día de la boda y esto, no hace más que poner a la pelirosa cada vez más ansiosa y menos optimista acerca de su futuro. En la privacidad de su oficina la ojiverde suelta un suspiro más de los tantos que van en el día, mientras contempla el horizonte como es costumbre ya, perdiendose entre recuerdos, esperanzas y el incierto futuro. En eso la puerta suena antes de ser abierta e ino pasar a la sala.

\- Hola frente de marquesina, traigo los informes de la pre-calificación de los niños del nuevo hospital. - mencionó ino colocando los papeles en el escritorio y sentandose frente al mismo, fijando la vista en la apagada sakura que venía notando hace tiempo ya, temiendo por su mejor amiga, quien sabía no necesitaba o merecía más sufrimiento o peso sobre sus hombros, pero como siempre, la vida se ensañaba con ella.

Sakura al notar la mirada atenta de su amiga solo atino a tomar los papeles y leerlos con detalle mientras fingía su mejor sonrisa y comentar:

\- Vaya, gracias cerda, honestamente no esperaba que llegaran tan pronto pero eso quiere decir que el proyecto está a punto de completarse, la dedicación valió la pena. - concluyó observando al fin a la rubia quien seguía escrutandola con la mirada sin creer por un segundo la repentina actuada sonrisa, pues si algo había aprendido en ese tiempo con sai, era identificar sonrisas falsas, cansada de la situación, dejó salir por fin sus pensamientos de preocupación por la pelirosa.

\- Sakura, no finjas sonrisas conmigo, que en eso ya le haces competencia a sai. ¿Aún no hay noticias de el desde la boda verdad?

Resignada ya la pelirosa al saber que ino no dejaría ir el tema de su reciente animo, esta se reclinó en el asiento con los ojos cerrados, intentando mantener la calma ante el tema que más le incomodaba y negó con la cabeza, para después desviar la mirada y continuar con la conversación.

\- Han pasado semanas, no es demasiado tiempo aún, pero cada día pasado me siento más ansiosa ino y también un poco más sola, ya todos están avanzando y yo... - declaró, bajando la voz hasta casi desvanecerse al final de la frase. Ino extendiendo su mano para tomar la de la pelirosa y brindarle su apoyo solo pudo sentirse triste por su amiga, pensando que nadie debería sufrir así y menos ella ya que si había alguien que había entregado todo sin pedir nada a cambio, era ella y ni siquiera la certeza de un rechazo había obtenido a cambio para pasar de pagina. Estaba estancada, enojada por la situación la rubia al fin soltó:

\- Sabes que no tienes que esperarlo ¿cierto? El hecho de que te dijera que volvería no quiere decir que necesitas detener tu vida, sakura. Hay muchas personas interesadas por ti, eres una de las heroínas de la guerra, mereces la felicidad y cualquiera estaría honrado de tener tan solo tu atención. No cierres el corazón a algo nuevo por quién no sabemos si volverá...

Apenada, la pelirosa apretó la mano de la yamanaka y con una sonrisa amarga repitió las mismas palabras que venía pronunciando desde la partida del uchiha.

\- Sabes que lo he intentado, ino pero conoces la respuesta y es simple, en mi corazón no hay más opción que una... y yo voy a esperar... Mantendremos nuestras promesas. Y yo, definitivamente voy a esperar.

Ino, cansada de la situación soltó la mano de la haruno y frunció el seño, intentando una vez más convencer a la ojiverde de cambiar de opinión, aún sj tenía que ser por las malas.

\- Sakura, aún si vuelve ¡no es seguro que tengan un futuro juntos! Tu puedes ser feliz con alguien más si te das la oprtunidad, el podría volver y hacer su vida con alguien más o no hacer más que vagar por siempre. Ahora mismo aún tienes la oportunidad de avanzar con tu vida...

\- Si ese fuera el caso, te prometo ino que lo intentaré, de verdad lo haré, pero por ahora dejame esperar un poco más, dejame tener noticias de el. Si el mismo decidiera continuar con su vida sin mi, te prometo que haré lo mismo.

\- Bien sakura, creeré en tus palabras, pero de verdad espero que cumplas tu promesa.

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a tomar los papeles en mano y así, cambiar el tema que tanto le atormentaba.

En la oficinas del hokage se llevaba a cabo una de las más complicadas situaciones que se habían dado en estos nuevos tiempos de paz, donde un cansado kakashi observaba el nublado cielo, contemplando las posibilidades y con la certeza de que tenia la vida de sus estudiantes, en sus manos. Resignado pero con decisión se giró hacia sus acompañantes y concluyó:

\- No habrá ningún plan hasta que ella sea capaz de tomar una decisión conociendo a que se enfrenta, y a que el, sepa que está en juego. Se le informarán sus opciones, entonces Sakura Haruno podrá decidir si casarse o no con el sobrino del señor feudal del país del fuego.

Sup' ¿Qué tal les pareció? Hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribía nada de nada y aún más que no lo compartía en ningún lugar, la primera vez que puse una de mis historias en internet literalmente se burlaron tanto de eso en los comentarios que pocas ganas me quedaron la verdad (︿) pero siendo justos tenia como 11 y era bastante malo xD anyway a lo que voy es que agradecería los reviews constructivos y la tolerancia a mi inexperiencia ~ Estoy escribiendo esto desde el celular sin corrector a las 3 am so, dusculpen las idas de dedo si se me escapó alguna xD Nos vemos proximamente espero /.

Bye bye~~


	2. Chapter 2

Holii Meses despúes vuelvo pero volvi (?) Ahora si voy a intentar no dejarlo 3 meses pero en fin, Hay unos pequeños ajustes con el cap pasado intente editarlo pero no entiendo esta wea y no se si quedó o no. Así que aviso aquí. El weon que quiere la mano de Sakura es el sobrino no el hijo, y en esta versión no se le va ocultar que quiera su mano. Fin. No hay mas diferencias (?) Ahora si. Aquí va la segunda parte.

/

Dentro de la aldea de konoha llevaba un tiempo rondando la paz y la prosperidad gracias a los muchos sacrificios que se había hecho en la guerra contra madara y las cosas al fin parecían mejorar, poco a poco lentas pero sin detenerse para todos los habitantes de la aldea. Los negocios se recuperaban y las personas al fin superaban el luto de sus seres queridos. Entre los equipos de ninjas las cosas también iban de viento en popa. El amor comenzaba a rondar así como nuevos compromisos a lo largo de ellos. La relación de naruto y hinata había formalizado y nuevos amores surgían entre los otros ninjas. Shikamaru y temari eran un ejemplo de ellos pues después de muchos años de negativas para aceptar sus propios sentimientos ellos también habían logrado un acuerdo y aceptado el amor muto de ambos.

Como estos había muchos ejemplos de relaciones prosperando a lo largo de la aldea y se podía al fin sentir después de mucho sufrimiento y tragedia un punto y aparte en sus vidas. Una nueva etapa empezaba. Pero mientras tanto cierta pelirosa seguía estancada en cierta promesa hecha 3 años atrás. El hospital iniciado por Sakura e Ino iba de viento en popa y estaba establecido al fin para ayudar a todos los niños heridos por la guerra, no solo en el ámbito físico sino el emocional y Sakura a su joven edad ya era reconocida como una prominente ninja del país del fuego sumado a su titulo de heroína de guerra. La carrera de Sakura estaba en su auge y si bien se sentía orgullosa de sus logros, no podía evitar notar que mientras los demás tenían a que regresar después de sus respectivas carreras, ella se encontraba emocionalmente hablando en la misma situación que después de la partida de el Uchiha. Hasta el momento había recibido algunas noticias acerca de el pelinegro y unas pocas notas de su parte y eso en conjunto representaba el total de su relación actual con Sasuke. Si bien eran bien recibidas y era consiente que era la única persona que mantenía noticias constantes acerca de su paradero, eso no podía ser definido como una relación amorosa, pues solo por el conocimiento que tenia del carácter del pelinegro podía siquiera pasar por una amistad. Ahora mismo Sakura se encontraba en su oficina en lo alto del hospital contemplando los nuevos brotes de verdor que adornaban konoha en espera de que su guardia terminara para poder ir a descansar y perdida en sus pensamientos hacia su "relación" con el pelinegro hasta que cierto toque a su puerta interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

\- Hey frentona, sé que tuviste guardia hoy pero tengo un gran chisme que acabo de escuchar de parte de las enfermeras. No te lo vas a creer. - Exclamo la rubia mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio con expresión impaciente

\- Otro chisme inocerda, Por dios necesitamos conseguirte un novio, sea lo que sea no creo que deberías estarlo contando. - Bromeó la pelirosa mientras enarcaba la ceja.

\- Si si si, lo que quieras. Este es grande y especialmente tú necesitas escucharlo, es simple servicio a la comunidad frente. - Defendió la rubia con expresión divertida, pues sabía que involucrando a la Medicnin ella iba a necesitar saberlo, puede que los años le hubieran hecho madurar pero conocía a su amiga, lo curiosa aún se encontraba ahí.

\- Me involucra a mí? Vaya eso es nuevo. Vale cuéntame pero que sea rápido porque enserio necesito ir a descansar. - La Medicnin se apresuró a sentarse frente a frente y centró toda su atención en su amiga.

\- Ja! Sabía que eras puras maneras, frentona. - Se mofó la ojiazul pero la ojiverde solo rodó los ojos y espero a que continúe - Vale vale, Escuche que ciertos mandatarios de los señores feudales están de visita en Konoha y están en reuniones con el Hokage en un asunto muy delicado pues se le ha visto mala cara a el Hokage-sama en los últimos días. Incluso Shikamaru está mosqueado por el asunto. - Finalizó triunfante la rubia.

\- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Digo, entiendo que Kakashi-sensei esté involucrado pero el lidia con esas personas todo el tiempo - Rebatió confusa la pelirosa

\- Si, pero no es solo por Kakashi-san, ciertos rumores dicen que tu nombre ha sido mencionado varias veces en las reuniones privadas. Parece ser que el Hokage-sama intenta evitar que vayas a alguna misión importante o algo así. Shikamaru se niega a decirme que sucede el muy vago, pero debe ser importante pues llevan 1 semana en esas reuniones. Lo escuché de casualidad por la mañana e intente averiguar más pero como dije, Shikamaru se niega a hablar - Menciono frustrada y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Una misión? Porque habría de negarse? Hace mucho tiempo atrás que dejé de estar indefensa, incluso con misiones en solitario y de altos rangos -

Sakura había obtenido después de mucho pulir sus técnicas con precisión el rango de Jounin de élite pero eran esa clase de situaciones las que aún, muy de vez en cuando ahora, le hacían sentir que su propio equipo aún no era capaz de valorar lo mucho que había avanzado, como si ella fuera todavía esa gennin indefensa frente a un enemigo. Iba a comenzar a despotricar sobre lo molesto de la situación y que iría a hablar con Kakashi cuando la conversación fue cortada por un toque en la puerta. Extrañada pues su turno habia finalizado poco despúes de que su amiga llegara dio la orden de entrar y a la habitación ingreso Shikamaru con su habitual cara de fastidio.

\- Veo que ino ya te va poniendo al tanto de las nuevas visitas que tenemos, incluso cuando le pedí no decir nada. - Observó mientras alternaba la mirada de Ino a Sakura. - Bueno, está bien supongo. El hokage desea verte de inmediato.

\- Bien. Sabes de que se trata? Soy capaz de hacerme cargo de cualquier tipo de misión. - Masculló la medicnin -

\- No estoy autorizado para darte la información, Sakura pero esta es la clase de cosas que necesitas considerar con mucho cuidado. No habríamos recurrido a llamarte si nos hubiera quedado otra opción. - El ninja sombra se veía cansado y estresado, pero sobre todo, serio y con una expresión de eterna preocupación en la frente.

Sakura pudo notar que esta, no debía ser una misión que simplemente era peligrosa, debía haber algo más pues pese a las misiones que se le habían informado atraves de Shikamaru a lo largo de los años jamás había visto esa expresión en su rostro. Era estrés... combinado con tristeza y frustración. En esos años su amistad con el estratega había crecido casi tanto como con la que tenia con su propio equipo. Y de entre todos los que podría subestimarla sabia que el, no era uno de ellos.

\- Lo haré, gracias por el consejo Shikamaru - La pelirosa se levantó y tomo sus cosas antes de salir por la puerta y despedirse de sus amigos. Años atrás habría jurado que terminarían juntos pero el destino era raro y caprichoso y ahora ambos se encontraban perdidamente enamoradosde sus respectivas parejas.

La pelirosa ingresó a la torre Hokage y paso a la oficina de su anterior maestro, quien al igual que Shikamaru se notaba cansado y estresado.

\- Bien Sakura, seré directo pues no tengo forma de endulzar esto. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que ciertas personas te busquen. - El hokage se reclinó en su asiento y suspiro con apariencia de haberlo hecho al menos una docena de veces en lo que iba del día. - Tu mano está siendo exigida en matrimonio. El sobrino de el señor feudal desea que te cases con él.


End file.
